


Teabagging the Teabagger on a Generator

by IntrovertedCoffee



Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [6]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwight didn't ask for this, I quoted another meme in here, I'm writing a laughing Meg again, Kinda not beta read, My titles and summaries are so weird oof, Nea doesn't like it, Nea teabags Ghostface back, Other, This time we also have a laughing David too, We have a teabagging Ghostface on our plate now, hey I'm back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedCoffee/pseuds/IntrovertedCoffee
Summary: Dwight, Meg, Nea and David are up against Ghostface in a trial at the Ironworks, and Ghostface gets a taste of revenge.(Don't know if that summary is good, and my titles should be yeeted at this point)(Also I noticed that the date I wrote this says that I published this on the 17th, but I published this on the 16th. Its kinda bothering me.)
Series: DBD Glitches and Weird Stuff [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543549
Kudos: 27





	Teabagging the Teabagger on a Generator

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I need to find more ways to start my stories. I was kinda stuck on how to write this, but after I sorted it out it was really fun. The idea of this story came from Crafter_165 again, so credit to them. I hope you enjoy!

Dwight was in another trial with Nea, Meg and David at the Macmillan Estate up against Ghostface. Dwight didn't like going into trials against Ghostface very much. Whenever Ghostface would hook a survivor he made sure to teabag them for a bit before hunting the others, and it irked Dwight a bit.

Dwight was working on a totem when he heard Nea scream inside the Ironworks building. He wanted to go help her, but he was halfway done the totem so he figured he could finish it first. Plus, Nea could probably put Ghostface in a really good chase. Chases were one of Nea's strong points.

Nea wasn't so lucky this time though, as Dwight heard Nea scream once more. That meant she must have been downed now. Dwight finished the totem he was working on and began his way towards the Ironworks building to save Nea.

To Dwight's annoyance he crept inside only to find Ghostface teabagging a hooked Nea. She looked mad, but there wasn't anything she could do about the teabagging Ghostface.

He hid behind the many stacked boxes in the Ironworks as Ghostface left for the other survivors. Dwight took his chance as dashed towards Nea, and proceeded to unhook her.

"Just watch, I'm definitely going to teabag him AND get out of here with a quad escape. Just you watch me, Dwight Fairfield" Nea gritted her teeth.

"I-I'd love to s-see that" Dwight replied.

Ghostface soon came back which made Dwight and Nea flee in a hurry. They headed up the platform, but Ghostface was hot on their tracks and he easily caught up to the two.

"Quick, let's jump down there" Nea pointed.

There was no time for Dwight to reply, and the two quickly jumped down. Ghostface did too, but Dwight and Nea didn't exactly hit the ground.

They were on top of a generator.

Dwight and Nea stood on top of the generator bewildered as Ghostface stared at them. Ghostface tried to slash at them, but his knife couldn't reach them.

After Nea got over her initial shock, she had an idea.

"Finally, I can put my plan into action" She said with a smirk. Dwight knew she was up for some trouble.

She began to teabag Ghostface as she exclaimed "Right back at ya, buckaroo!"

The Ghostface didn't seem too pleased about this, as he began to slash at the generator more violently.

Soon Meg and David came in the Ironworks to work on their last generator, only to find the scene playing out in front of them. Ghostface was too angry at Nea to even notice the two spectators, and Dwight did not want to risk getting slashed by Ghostface while trying to get down, so he stayed on top the generator with a teabagging Nea.

Meg couldn't keep it in anymore and she burst into laughter, causing David to laugh alongside her.

Ghostface turned around and began to chase the two away, since he couldn't get Nea and Dwight off of the generator. After the coast was clear Nea and Dwight got down and began to work on the generator they had been previously standing on.

The end result of the trial was exactly what Nea wanted it to be. They got a quad escape and Nea was able to teabag the Ghostface. After the events in the Ironworks building Nea, Meg and David couldn't take the Ghostface seriously and kept on terrorizing him, trying all the tricks they could think of on him. It was a miracle that they managed the quad escape, seeing how angry Ghostface became.

Dwight worked on the rest of the generators and opened the gates, and finally convinced the three to stop terrorizing Ghostface and get the trial over with.

One thing Dwight knew for sure was that Ghostface was going to remember this trial, and he was getting his revenge for it.

\----

"I've never had so much fun in my life!" Meg exclaimed as she sat beside Claudette.

"What happened now?" Claudette asked.

"Ghostface was chasing me and Dwight, so we jumped off of the platform in the Ironworks building and landed on top of a generator. He couldn't stab us from the ground and I teabagged him! He was so mad." Nea exclaimed.

"Well deserved. It always gets to me when Ghostface teabags us" Jake nodded.

"Dwight's curse strikes again" Bill sighed.

"B-B-But, Ghostface i-is going t-to be more a-angry in the n-next trial" Dwight commented.

"Good luck for whoever gets yeeted in a trial with the Ghostface" Nea winked.

The survivors groaned, thinking of what lay ahead for the next unfortunate survivor that went against Ghostface.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of my procrastination habits my assignment is so screwed oof.


End file.
